


Luring the Fisherman

by GoldenJezebel



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Floor Sex, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenJezebel/pseuds/GoldenJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail decides to lose her virginity. Unbeknownst to Will, he's been chosen for her deflowering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Honest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this idea came to me when I saw Kacey Rohl's flower crown pic. Why? Well, I guess because I'm a pervert, because I'm sure most people didn't look at it and go, "Fishing gear? Hey, Will fishes... Will & Abigail fishing = awkward tent sex." Yeah, just me? Thought so.
> 
> Anyway, I originally wanted to give some deep and meaningful back story, but I grew impatient and decided to just write smut. The end. The first part is Abigail attempting to get Will to sleep with her, and the second part will be of them actually succumbing. 
> 
> P.S. I couldn't think of a good title, so I just went with their lure/fisherman dynamic. I actually think The Lure and the Fisherman is a pretty cool ship name, but it's kind of a dumb title for a smutty fic. lol Ah, well. Hope you enjoy, regardless!

Abigail yawned, tired and achy after having fished all day with Will. Normally she wouldn’t have bothered with any so-called “bonding experiences,” but in this case, she’d mostly come because she thought it’d piss off her father. Despite his death, she liked to think he could still see her…that he could still disapprove and get enraged at her decisions.

And boy, did she have a decision in mind for tonight…

Biting her lower lip, Abigail spared Will a sidelong glance and huddled in closer to him, leaning against his shoulder for some much-needed body warmth. She felt him tense in surprise, then he shyly, uncertainly slipped an arm around her waist. She shivered. His heat transferred to her smaller frame and she sighed, snuggling in closer as she paused to blow on her hands.

“You cold?”

“You’re not?” she fired back, wrinkling her numb nose as she glanced up at him.

“Touché,” he muttered. “Wanna call it a night?”

“Um…ok,” she agreed. Watching after him in disappointment, Abigail tried not to sulk as Will turned and crawled into their tent to get ready for bed. She didn’t know why she’d chosen Will, nor why she’d chosen _tonight_ to lose her virginity, but she didn’t want to keep what her father had fought so hard to preserve. Growing up, Abigail hadn’t had any boyfriends because of his overprotectiveness, so she’d naturally failed to be deflowered. Now that she was free, she felt it was only natural to celebrate by becoming a woman.

After a brief period of time, Will poked his head out of the tent and spared her a shy smile. “Your turn,” he announced. “I’ll be out here if you need anything.”

“Of course you will,” Abigail said. “It’s not like you’ve got anywhere else to go.”

Moving around him, she smirked as he got out of her way and left her to her own devices. Deciding that she’d leave the disrobing to later, she waited a few minutes, then called out to him, “Ok, you can come back in now.”

Will waited a bit longer than was necessary – did he really think she’d call him in when she was naked? – then he crawled into the tent, keeping his eyes averted as he rummaged around and re-adjusted their sleeping bags. “Let me know if you need any more blankets,” he told her.

Abigail nodded, then slid into her bedding with a sigh. “Goodnight, Will.”

“Goodnight, Abby.” He pressed a clumsy kiss to her forehead, then awkwardly rolled over onto his side of the tent. Abigail smothered a snort. If he was this shy now, she couldn’t wait to see how he’d react later on…

\--

A few hours later, the campfire had died down to a warm glow of embers. Abigail knew that it was time to take action. 

She watched Will sleep with hooded, observant eyes, her body scooting in closer as a flutter of excitement stirred within her core. With shaking hands, Abigail gripped the hem of her sweater and lifted it over her head, now revealing her pale, taut breasts within the warm firelight. After wriggling out of her jeans, she shivered as the cool night air caused her nipples to harden to a painful rigidity.

Now crawling toward Will on her hands and knees, Abigail tried her best to slow the soft, excited pants of her breathing. Would he awaken? What would he say if he found her like this, breasts exposed and nipples erect? Would he want her?

Cheeks flushed with desire, Abigail reached out and grasped Will’s wrist, then slowly, carefully lifted his arm so that he could unknowingly touch her. Curving his fingers around her petite breast, she shivered at the sensation of his rough skin brushing against her sensitive nipple. She gave a soft moan, only to freeze when she realized she might have been too loud.

Will didn’t even stir. Emboldened, Abigail pulled back his blankets and released his hand, her heart pounding as she lifted a leg and straddled him without touching. Will sighed softly, but still he did not awaken. Abigail swallowed. Careful not to sit on his lap, she leaned all her weight forward until she gazed down at him, then hovered her mouth over his soft, parted lips. She wanted so badly to kiss him in that moment…to roll her hips urgently into his crotch and make him gasp.

“Will,” she whispered, testing his consciousness. _“Will?”_

He failed to respond, his breathing calm and gentle as ever. Encouraged, Abigail brushed the hair back from his face and dipped her head down, her lips sliding along his jaw before her tongue darted out against his pulse. He tasted salty against her tongue. She heard Will groan, then he shifted slightly beneath her, something hard and thick prodding urgently against her thigh. Wait a minute…was that…?

_“Abby…”_

She froze, her eyes wide and fearful as she fought for breath. When she gazed down at him again, she realized that he was still fast asleep. Confused over this discovery, Abigail leaned forward and blinked when he said her name again, though this time his utterance was accompanied by a soft, subconscious jerk of the hips. She stifled a cry when he bucked against her clit.

Blushing and gripping at his shirt, Abigail trembled and wondered if he was having a sexy dream…a sexy dream about _her._ Normally she wouldn’t dare to hope for such things, but the fact that he’d whispered her name – not once, but _twice_ – was pretty damn encouraging. Maybe she should wake him up…

Biting her lip, Abigail shifted slightly before lowering back down to his level. It started with a soft, barely there kiss – a slight brushing of her mouth against his. When she pulled back to observe him for a reaction, she became appeased when he didn’t move or snap at her. Moving in again, Abigail fastened her lips more firmly to his, though this kiss was much wetter and intense than the last. Feeling his mouth open up beneath hers, she slipped her tongue between his lips and tensed when she heard him groan. Did that mean he liked it? Or was he still asleep?

Curious as to how far she could take this, Abigail bit her lip and moved back, now daring to sit upon his sturdy erection. Will shot up then as though attached to a spring. With his arms pin-wheeling about, he dizzily blinked the sleep from his eyes and gasped when he realized who was on his lap. “A- _Abigail?_ W-what…what are you doing? Why… _why…?”_   Trailing off, his mouth fell agape when he realized she was naked, save for the panties adorning her slender frame. When she arched back in surprise, her breasts became more pronounced within the pale moonlight. They were small, but rounded, and when he realized he’d been staring for far longer than what was appropriate, he immediately looked away.

“Abigail,” he weakly warned, “Abby, you should be in bed…”

“I just wanted to thank you,” she whispered, her voice low and dulcet. “You saved my life, Will… Doesn’t that mean you deserve something I can’t give anyone else?”

Oh, sweet Jesus…surely she didn’t mean…?

Lurching more fully upright, Will tried to move out from underneath Abigail’s weight, but she was immovable. She locked her knees securely around his hips.

“Let me reward you,” she purred. In trashy romance novels, didn’t the hero always get a good fucking? She didn’t see why now should be any different. It was only an added bonus that it’d piss off her dead father.

With a pleased little smile, Abigail wriggled out of her panties and managed to slip them off, the acrobatics stimulating her clit as she writhed against Will’s bulge. With her palms resting on either side of his waist, she leaned forward and began to drag her throbbing slit across his shaft, his head knocking back against his pillow as he gave a strangled cry.

Grabbing hold of her undulating waist, Will’s face turned pink from the exertion of trying to keep her at bay. Abigail, unfortunately, was far too persistent. He gasped when she impatiently nudged her hips into his arousal. Even through his thin boxer briefs, he could feel her slick, sopping wetness beginning to coat him as she moved. Each grind against his cock caused him to jerk as her essence seeped through the material. When he glanced down at their thrusting hips, his eyelids fluttered when he spotted the wet, shiny streak that she’d deliberately rubbed off on him.

“Abby,” he finally managed to choke out, “Abby, _stop.”_

“Can’t,” she gasped, her expression agonized as her hips continued to jerk and grind. “I’m almost…I…I think I’m going to…” Crying out, her movements grew more feverish and desperate as Will began to thrust up between her thighs. She could hear his sharp, panicked breaths punctuating their actions, his chest rising and falling as he gripped at the blankets. By now he felt a building pressure in his groin and he arched his back, practically sobbing as Abigail continued to slide up and down the length of him.

“Let me see it,” she begged, still driving her cunt against his cock as she peeled at his boxers. “I wanna feel you…”

“N-no,” Will choked, his face flushed as he helplessly arched into her touch. “Abby, please…”

“It’s ok, Will,” she purred, now circling her hand around his girth. “I know you want this…you said my name in your sleep.”

Practically hyperventilating, Will felt as if the tent were spinning as his mind desperately tried to come up with a plan. Unfortunately for him, the maddening distraction of Abigail’s soft, nimble fingers stroking and tugging on his shaft kept him from making any logical decisions. It nauseated him how much he wanted her.

Finally, he came up with a desperate solution: in order to keep Abigail from sinking down onto his hard, throbbing cock, he’d have to distract her with another option.

Eyes earnest and pleading, he pried her hands off his shaft and said, “Abby, I…I won’t fuck you, b-but I…I’ll eat you out, if a first time experience is what you’re looking for. I promise it can be just as good.”

Abigail pouted, allowing him to hold tightly onto her wrists. What the hell was his problem? Any other man with a hard-on would _love_ to slip his cock between her tight, warm cunt lips, so why was he being so resistant? Did he not find her attractive?

“No other man will want me,” Abigail feebly said, hoping to lay on the guilt.

“I…I want you,” Will assured her. It horrified him to realize that it wasn’t a lie. Desiring his own ward was _wrong_ and _disgusting_ and _immoral,_ yet in spite of all this, he couldn’t deny that he’d always held a bizarre attraction for the girl.

Lying back down, Will exhaled and tugged on her hips. “Go on, Abby,” he weakly urged. “Come sit on my face.”

Abigail appeared a little shocked by his request, and in turn he flushed beneath her wide-eyed scrutiny. After only a moment’s hesitation, she moved so that her knees were now bracketing his head, her body quivering a bit as she slowly lowered herself onto him. When she felt a light, barely there flick of his tongue against her slit, she jerked and stifled a gasp. His fingers dug into her hips and she relaxed, her back arching as she began to grind into his open mouth.

Will trembled. Despite the warning bells going off in his mind, the primordial part of him was thrilled by her clean scent and taste. Her warm, wet slickness coated his lips, tongue and stubble as he worked himself into her delicate little cunt. He felt his cock twitch impatiently when she cried out.

Devouring her with a hint of desperation, Will closed his eyes and immersed himself in her fragrant wetness. With his tongue lashing feverishly against her clit, Abigail harshly bucked into his mouth as he dragged his slick appendage back toward her entrance. Gripping her ass, he urgently tugged on her writhing body, trying to drive his tongue as deeply into her cunt as possible. Abigail’s soft, feverish pants soon turned into weak mewling sounds as her nails clawed at his shoulders. He felt so damn _good_ inside her, so it made her wonder how good his cock would feel. The thought made her slick folds wetter.

Crying out when Will’s tongue drilled even deeper, she squirmed and blushed as she felt his appendage rotate and thrash around inside her. His hand came between her legs then, and she saw stars when his thumb rubbed rapidly back and forth across her clit. She was ready to disengage and ride him into the ground, slamming up and down on his cock until she got her damn release.

“Ah…ah…” Breasts heaving, Abigail threw her head back and moaned when her slick, elastic heat began to flex and grip around Will’s lashing tongue. She felt him dig his nails into her hips and he groaned, the vibration adding to her pleasure as she came hard inside his mouth.

Practically wilting from the experience, Abigail shakily rocked back onto her haunches and heaved a breath, her eyes wild and heavy-lidded as she watched Will sit up. His tongue skimmed across his lips, licking away at her essence before he wiped off the rest with his shirt collar. The sight made her blush.

“Will, I…”

“Don’t,” he pleaded. “Let’s just…let’s forget about it, ok?”

“But you’re still turned on…”

“I’ll be fine.”

“B-but I could-”

“Go to _sleep,”_   he hissed, the sternness to his tone shocking her senseless. He’d never raised his voice at her in all their time together. She assumed it was because he was upset – because he’d succumbed to something that ashamed him – but she didn’t let this deter her. Sooner or later, he’d fuck her.

Will got up then, and Abigail watched him as he stumbled off somewhere beyond her line of vision. Even though she couldn’t see him anymore, she could still hear him, a warm, throbbing heat filling her cunt when she heard his staggered, excited breathing. He was getting off behind a tree. Why wouldn’t he let her take care of his erection?

When Will finally returned to the campsite, his face was flushed and his chest was heaving. “Get dressed,” he urged. “We’re going home.”

Abigail was alarmed. “Oh, but…but what about-?”

“I’m not going to fuck you, Abigail, so I’d suggest getting that idea out of your head right now. What I did was disgusting, and I’m sorry for it.”

“I’m not sorry…”

Appearing pained, Will tried to ignore her imploring eyes as he turned away from her. “I’ll be packing up the tent,” he muttered. “Just…just get dressed and wait for me in the car.”

Sullen and peevish, Abigail grabbed her clothes and began to furiously get dressed. What a fucking prick. It wasn’t _her_ fault that he was a dirty old pervert – instead of taking his frustrations out on her, he should’ve just succumbed and given her what she wanted. That way they’d both be happy. As far as she was concerned, Will’s uptight behavior was further proof that he needed to get laid, and she’d make damn sure it happened. Even if Abigail had to take him by force, she’d fuck him.

Appeased by her thoughts, Abigail spared Will one last glance before heading toward the car parked in the distance. Now all she needed was a new plan…


	2. Getting Her Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail finally gets what she wants. Strong sexual content warning.

Will was desperate. Ever since his lapse of judgment, he’d found himself locked away in his house, sour and reclusive as he thought of Abigail’s bright, pleading eyes and soft, rounded curves. He didn’t know why she was haunting him like this…he didn’t want her. Correction, he _couldn’t_ want her, but the thought of Abigail straddling his face and letting him thrust his tongue into her tight, warm little cunt always made him squirm. He still couldn’t believe she’d let him touch her.

Now that it had been a full week, Will had finally decided to do something about it. Alana Bloom…she’d once confessed to feeling regret for not staying after their kiss, so perhaps he could convince her to come over for a night of needy, detached sex? The thought rather embarrassed him. He respected Alana and didn’t want to subject her to his perversions, but he knew he could _not_ sleep with Abigail. Bloom seemed like the logical alternative. With a low exhalation, he turned on his heel and went to go make the call.

\--

As luck would have it, one of Alana’s patients had canceled at the last minute, so she was now completely free for the evening. Will had naturally left off the part where he hoped to sleep with her, but he figured if he could be smooth about it (which he admittedly never was) she’d agree with little to no provocation.

Waiting out on the front porch with his dogs, Will reclined in his chair and tilted his head back, closing his eyes as the evening breeze ruffled his curls. Alana was late…what could be keeping her?

After about fifteen minutes of his restless pondering, Bloom’s car rolled up the driveway with a soft, yet gravelly stop. He balked when he spotted her passenger.

“Hi!” Alana greeted, smiling as she stepped out of the vehicle. “I’m sorry for doing this to you, but I got a call from Abigail’s hospital. They said she was feeling depressed and upset, so I figured I’d bring her along for a pick-me-up… I hope you don’t mind.”

Will swallowed. “Uh…w-why would I mind?”

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” she warmly said. “I know how you feel about her, so I figured you’d want to do everything you could to help.”

Will swallowed. How he _felt_ about her? Somehow he highly doubted she knew anything at all.

Careful to avoid Abigail’s eager gaze, he rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, now gesturing toward the front door. “Dinner’s on the table, so uh…so I’ll just grab an extra plate.”

“Thank you.” Alana beamed at him, now ushering Abigail up the porch steps as they followed Will into the house.

After everything was straightened out and taken care of, Will began the most awkward dinner he’d ever had in his life. He’d wanted to sit by Alana, but Abigail had quickly plopped down into the chair, making it clear that she wouldn’t be sitting by anyone else. Alana had smiled. She’d interpreted it as affection for her guardian, not the scheming, veiled manipulation that it truly was.

After Will had reluctantly sat down, he flashed Alana a weak smile and handed her a bottle of wine.

“Can I have some?” Abigail asked.

“You’re only nineteen,” he lowly said, frowning. It was not lost on Abigail how he’d said it with a double meaning, implying that she was too young for him as well as the booze. She shrugged it off.

The awkward silence continued, and before long Abigail began to grow impatient. Her original plan involved Bloom dropping her off and _leaving_ , so she was disgusted to find that Alana had been invited there for dinner. What was Will’s angle? Was he hoping to discard her in favor of Bloom? She’d definitely have to change his mind on that.

Careful to keep her gaze straight ahead, Abigail reached over and placed her hand on Will’s knee. She felt him tense beneath her touch. Slowly gliding her hand up along his thigh, she slid her fingers over his crotch and squeezed, watching with pleasure as he swallowed out of the corner of her peripheral. If that didn’t get his attention, she didn’t know what would.

Cheeks flushing with both pleasure and embarrassment, Will closed his eyes and grimaced as he uncomfortably began to shift in his seat. Abigail responded by squeezing harder, his thighs parting in surrender as he felt her unzip his pants. Oh, God…surely she wasn’t going to…?

Suppressing a groan, Will bit the inside of his cheek as Abigail’s soft, nimble fingers curled around him and began to stroke and pull on his length. His erection sprang free of his pants and up into her eager hand, her palm rolling against his tip as his pre-come lubricated her actions.

Oblivious, Alana smiled as she continued to take small, ladylike bites of her spaghetti. “This is really good, Will – I never would’ve pegged you for a cook,” she teased.

Helpless, Will pressed his lips together and gave an uneasy smile. While suppressing a strangled noise in his throat, he fought against the urge to jerk through the tight ring of Abigail’s fingers, his breath growing labored as he tried his best to listen to Alana’s idle prattle. Reaching for his wine glass, he took a generous sip as Abigail’s touch began to grow more impassioned.

“Are you alright, Will?”

Somehow managing to return Alana’s gaze, he ignored her cocked brow and flashed her a weak smile. “Yeah, uh…I kind of zoned out there for a second. Sorry. I just…sorry.”

Before Alana could even venture a reply, the overhead lights sputtered, flickered, then the room went dark.

“Oh, great,” Will grumbled, his voice strained. “Looks like we might’ve blown a fuse… I’ll go check.”

“I’ll come with you,” Abigail offered, trying to hide a smile when she felt him tense beside her.

After he shakily tucked himself back inside his pants, Will gave a feeble string of apologies and headed off to the kitchen. Before long, he managed to find a flashlight and led Abigail up the steps toward the back room.

“Will, I can’t see…”

“Stay close to me,” he urged, only to wince when she grabbed his hand. As he glanced down at her upturned face, she seemed so small and innocent. How could this be the same girl from earlier?

Shyly disengaging himself from her grasp, Will stepped into the back room and began to fiddle with the electrical panel. Not interested in this process, Abigail glanced around them and took in the silhouettes of a bed and sparse furniture. Apparently this also served as a guest bedroom. _Perfect._

With a sly little smile, Abigail moved toward the far wall and began to slide her dress over her head, shivering slightly from the cool air touching her bare skin.

“Abigail, could you do me a favor?” When she didn’t answer right away, Will glanced over his shoulder and balked, sucking a breath when he realized she was completely naked. Had she purposely avoided wearing underwear that day?

“Abby,” he choked. “I…uh…”

“It’s ok, Will,” she purred, now moving in closer. “If you want to touch me, I’ll let you.”

With his heart pounding in his ears, he held up his hands in a supplicating gesture, his mouth dry as he watched her pinch a hardened nipple. “Abby,” he rasped, “Abby, honey, I _can’t…”_

“You _can,_ because I’m _letting_ you,” she countered.

Will gave a start when he suddenly found himself slammed against the door, his head colliding with the wooden surface so strongly that his teeth rattled. “W-wait, did you want me to…?”

But Abigail cut him off, her mouth claiming his in a rough, bruising kiss as he felt her hand dip into his pants. As Will tried to fight against her attempts, her warm, wet mouth molded more strongly into his and he groaned, allowing her to part his lips with her searching tongue. He clawed at her back, feeling her pert, pink nipples pressing into his clothed chest. His tongue finally glossed over hers and he tugged on her hair, drinking her in as he kissed her hard and frantically.

Backing her up toward the opposite wall, he gave a grunt when they suddenly collided with the hard surface. Still kissing her fiercely, Will bit at her lower lip and roughly angled his face into hers, his hand skating up her thigh before dipping into her wet, eager cunt. “I can’t fight you anymore,” he whispered, his voice low and full of need.  

Abigail smiled against his lips. “Then don’t,” she whispered back. Now rubbing him through his pants, she tilted her eyes up to him and tugged his collar. “Can you sit on the floor?”

Will paused, confused, but nonetheless found himself sinking down onto the wooden floorboards.

“Now get undressed.”

He blinked, a bit flustered by her command. Unable to deny her anything, he swallowed and began to shakily disrobe. As he removed his final garment Abigail moved in front of him, her hands on her hips.

“Good boy,” she cooed, her tone curt and jeering. “Now you’re going to do whatever I say – you got that?”

As Abigail lifted a leg to straddle him, she failed to notice the agitation in Will’s eyes. Abigail had never seemed to respect him, and this was further proof – he would definitely have to rectify that.

 “Abby,” he sternly bit out, “I’m your guardian…that means _you’re_ supposed to do as _I_ say.” Seizing her by the wrist, he surprised them both when he yanked her soft, slender body out across his lap. Before he could fight against the impulse, he brought his hand down flat against the curve of her ass in a harsh, stinging slap. He felt her jerk forward from the force of the blow, her hips grazing his aggravated erection. He didn’t know why he did it…he hated to see her in any sort of pain or agony. But when she looked at him over her shoulder, eyes bright and taunting him, his palm compulsively struck her backside again with a firm, resounding smack.

Abigail gasped and whimpered. With her firm bottom pointed upward in the perfect attitude of surrender, she felt his hand cup her ass before gliding down between her legs. “You’re very wet, Abigail,” he told her, his fingers dipping past her soaked thighs. “Y'know what I think?” He smacked her sensitive rear and she squeaked, biting her lip as her eyes watered. Will chuckled and rubbed the reddened area, his light touch almost soothing. "I think you need to be punished for your behavior."  Circling her clit with several slow, meditative strokes, he held her down with one hand and eased a finger inside her slick, sopping heat with the other. He probed her with a brisk urgency, trying not to buck against her body as he added yet another digit. Now scissoring his fingers back and forth, he attempted to open up her tight passage as she writhed against him.

“Do you think of me when you masturbate?” he asked her, jerking his fingers to emulate the thrust of his hips. He panted a bit, his breathing labored as he wondered how the hell he’d suddenly gotten so self-assured.

Abigail shivered, her sharp nails digging into his thigh. She wriggled her hips, hoping to feel his fingers slide deeper into her slick cunt as she struggled to breathe. “I…yes,” she meekly choked out. “I…I always think of you when…w-when I touch myself.” Her teeth sank into the soft pad of her lower lip, her toes curling as Will jerked his fingers into her with a sharp, upward motion. How had the tables been so suddenly turned? She’d always thought Will was a weak, easily-manipulated target, but now she found herself being dominated by the so-called pushover. Abigail wouldn’t lie to herself…she rather liked being the submissive one.

Leaning forward, Will kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her. Running his hand back down along Abigail’s backside, he stroked her folds and said, “Tell me what you want, Abby… Maybe I can help.”

Face coloring, Abigail dropped her forehead against the floor and shuddered, her back arching as he probed at her silky insides. “I…I…” Swallowing, she squirmed and blurted, “I want you to fuck me… _Please.”_

Lifting her upright in his lap, Will pressed Abigail’s backside against the stiff bar of his erection and slid a hand between her legs, biting down on her ear as he circled her clit with his thumb. “Is this what you want?” Dipping two fingers into her wet, greedy cunt, he groaned into her neck and finger-fucked her into a steady rhythm. He swatted her bottom when he felt her try and roll her hips. “Not yet,” he hissed. Now replacing his fingers with the head of his cock, he kept her locked firmly in place, not allowing her to lift and penetrate herself. He continued to tease her slit, his hips rocking so that he stimulated her outer nerve endings.

Abigail panted, her eyes bright and full of lust as she happened to glance upward. She saw their moonlit reflection writhing in a full-length mirror, her arousal increasing as she observed their actions with a voyeuristic thrill. She watched with rapt fascination as Will groaned, his lips opening against her pulse as his left hand began to pinch and tweak her nipple. With his right, he slid his fingers between her thighs and rapidly rubbed her swollen clit, her body jolting each time he bumped his cock against her aching core. She wanted it…oh God, why wouldn’t he just _fuck_ her already? Wasn't this punishing them both? 

“Will,” she choked out. “Will, _please…”_

With a yelp, Abigail suddenly found herself bent over onto the floor, her forehead touching the cool surface as Will got into position behind her.

“This will only hurt for a second,” he promised. His lips pressed against her shoulder, then he carefully began to inch his way inside her. The welcoming heat that greeted him made him cry out, his body quaking as he adjusted to her wet tightness. Her elastic cunt stretched around him and he clawed at the floor, his hips fiercely driving into her as he growled into the nape of her neck. Abigail gasped. Biting down on her lip, she wriggled her hips with the hopes of alleviating the sharp, painful sensation. He groaned lowly into her ear. 

With her arms extended above her head and her cheek against the floor, Abigail’s eyelids fluttered as Will slid in balls deep, his tongue tracing along her pulse as he asked, “You ok?”

She nodded, breathless. “Yes…please, just…just…” Unable to finish, she groaned into her clenched fist and shimmied her hips.

Not needing any further provocation, Will felt a coil of urgency within his stomach as he began to move. Each of his labored breaths were now punctuated by his slow, arduous thrusts, Abigail mewling beneath him as she arched her spine and tried to back into him with several harsh, frantic jerks of her body.

Reaching behind her, Abigail tangled her fingers through Will’s curls and gently tugged, now looking at him imploringly over her shoulder. “Will, can we…? I-I mean… _oh!”_ Biting her lip, she gasped when Will rubbed her clit with his thumb, distracting her as she gave an agonized moan. She wanted him to hold her like he loved her – not like he was ashamed and couldn’t bear to look her in the eye. When she kept trying to turn around and disengage, Will finally understood her unspoken pleas.

Briefly pulling out to help her adjust in his arms, Will drew her in for a deep and drugging kiss, his fingers knotting through her hair as he furiously drove back into her body. Abigail whimpered against his lips. Her nails raked down his shoulders as she felt him pull back, then suddenly ram forward with a grunting gasp. Yelping as he did it yet again, each of his violent thrusts caused Abigail's body to jolt against the floor. Now quickening the pace of his hips, Will rested his forehead against the wooden surface, his breath warming Abigail’s neck as he frantically pounded into her body.

“Will? Abigail? Are you guys coming back down?”

Alana’s voice carried from down the hall, causing both lovers to meet each other’s gaze in a moment of panic. Bangs falling into his line of vision, Will continued to breathe heavily as he jerked inside Abigail’s warmth. He wondered what Alana would think of this – of _them_ – and as he looked back down at the gasping, rosy-cheeked girl beneath him, he felt his cock ache with arousal. Quickly placing a hand over Abigail’s mouth, Will bit down on his lip to quiet his own cries, his sounds dropping to a savage murmur as her nails raked across his flesh.

“Will, are you in there?”

Eyes fluttering, he jerked into Abigail more strongly, a low groan catching in his throat as she rolled her hips up to meet with his. Finally, he gave a strained, “I…I’m sorry, I just…uh…we’re trying to find… _fuck!_ I-I mean, we’re still looking. Just…just give us a minute.”

They heard Alana sigh. “Well alright, but the food’s getting cold!”

With her bright, clouded eyes fixated on Will’s face, Abigail gave a soft whine and undulated her hips.

Will hissed and pressed his forehead to hers, gripping her tightly as he managed to call back, “O…ok! We’ll be down soon…”

There came a pause, then the sound of Alana’s heels clicking back downstairs reached them. Will removed his hand from Abigail’s mouth and kissed her, giddy from the adrenaline rush of nearly being caught. Feeling her warm, slick cunt massaging his girth, he gritted his teeth as he raised her legs over his shoulders for maximum penetration. Sliding in to the hilt, he desperately jerked his hips and threw his head back, a fine sheen of sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. _“Yes…”_ he rasped. He knew exactly what was coming next.

Suddenly growing taut as a piano wire, Will’s body quaked with several sharp, ecstatic spasms as he came hard inside her. Desperately jerking his hips, he continued to ride Abigail until he'd drained himself dry, a growl rumbling in his chest as her walls convulsed wetly around him. Abigail whined and arched her back, feeling herself spasm around his length. Will groaned into her breasts. Lightheaded and delirious with the afterglow of orgasm, she panted and closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her throat.

Carding her fingers through his damp curls, Abigail smiled to herself and sighed. Now she could understand why her father had protected her from sex. With the way she was currently feeling, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to get enough.

“Will?” she softly asked.

“Hmm?”

“Can we…? Again?”

He chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......And then Alana comes in, and they have an awkward threesome. lol jk I apologize for taking so long with this, but I got a new job, and just...yeah. Work = not a good stimulus for smut. Hope you enjoyed, regardless, and that it was worth the wait!


End file.
